


Wir werden es überstehen

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich will einfach nur schlafen“, sagte Merlin und ignorierte das Jammern, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Ihm war egal, wo. So lange er nur für ein paar Stunden die Augen schließen könnte, war ihm alles recht. </p>
<p>Arthur streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, zog ihn auf die Füße und sagte: „Nicht hier, du wirst erfrieren.“</p>
<p>(Eine Art fehlende Szene – zwischen zwei gelöschten Szenen in der ersten Folge der fünften Staffel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir werden es überstehen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Will Endure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578688) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist, die zwei gelöschten, seltsamen Szenen aus der ersten Folge der fünften Staffel beklemmend zu gestalten. Aber das ist das Resultat.

****

Bei Aufopferung handelt es sich um Gefühle von Hingabe und Sehnsucht.  
Xun Zi

„Was tust du?“

„Ich lasse mich für die Nacht nieder“, erwiderte Merlin müde. Sie waren seit dem Morgengrauen unterwegs, seine Füße und Beine brachten ihn um und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

„Hier, das scheint angemessen“, sagte Arthur und deutete auf einen Felsvorsprung, auf dem halb abgestorbene Bäume standen.

„Ich will einfach nur schlafen“, sagte Merlin und ignorierte das Jammern, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Ihm war egal, wo. So lange er nur für ein paar Stunden die Augen schließen konnte, war ihm alles recht. 

Arthur streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, zog ihn auf die Füße und sagte: „Nicht hier, du wirst erfrieren.“ Merlin verdrehte die Augen und folgte Arthur mürrisch zum Felsvorsprung. Es war ja nicht so, als ob es dort so viel wärmer sein würde. Auf dem Boden lag immer noch Schnee und der Wind war noch immer beißend und herb.

Merlin stolperte, als Arthur ihn auf den Unterschlupf zu stieß. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich zusammenklappen“, sagte Arthur trocken, als Merlin ihn finster ansah. „Leg dich hin.“

„Was ist mit Euch?“, fragte Merlin, dem nichts anderes übrigblieb, als Arthus Anweisungen zu folgen. Er zitterte, als er sich auf dem kalten, harten Boden zusammenrollte, und sehnte sich nach seinem Bett in Camelot. Das war zwar fast genauso hart und manchmal auch kalt, aber dort hatte er wenigstens Decken und konnte, wenn nötig, Wärme herbeizaubern. Und am allerwichtigsten: In Camelot gab es etwas zu essen. Sein Magen knurrte laut und Arthur grinste süffisant.

„Ich gehe jagen“, erwiderte er. „Wenn ich das nicht tue, wird dein Magen dafür sorgen, dass sich Morganas Streitkräfte bald auf uns stürzen.“

Merlin starrte ihn finster an und Arthurs Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er sah genauso müde aus, wie Merlin sich fühlte. „Es geht schon“, sagte Merlin. „Wir sollten beide etwas schlafen.“

„Mit leeren Mägen kommen wir sowieso nicht viel weiter“, sagte Arthur nur. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“

Merlin fröstelte, starrte auf die Bäume, zwischen denen Arthur verschwunden war, wartete und lauschte auf Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten. Er hätte ihn begleiten sollen. Merlin presste die Augen zu. Er hätte Arthur von seiner Zauberkraft erzählen sollen. Dann hätte er ihnen wenigstens etwas zum Abendessen herbeizaubern und ein Feuer machen können, das sie beide die ganze Nacht warm gehalten hätte, ohne dass sie von Morganas Männern gesehen worden wären.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und schlang die Arme um sich, um sich zu wärmen. Er warf wieder einen Blick in Richtung der Bäume. Mit jedem Augenblick, den Arthur noch länger fort blieb, raste sein Herz schneller. Er hatte sich gerade entschlossen, nach dem Trottel suchen zu gehen, als er das Knacken eines Astes hörte, auf den jemand getreten war. Gerade als er auffuhr, kam Arthur durch die Bäume auf der anderen Seite ihres notdürftigen Lagers geschlüpft.

Arthur grinste. „Habe ich dich erschreckt?“

Merlin verdrehte die Augen und murrte etwas nicht sehr Schmeichelhaftes von trotteligen Königen, während Arthur, der über der Schulter zwei Hasen trug, einen Arm voll Holz auf den Boden legte. Merlin wollte aufstehen, um Feuer zu machen und die Hasen auszunehmen, doch Arthur winkte ab. „Ich mach das schon“, sagte er.

„Wer seid Ihr und was habt Ihr mit Arthur gemacht?“, stichelte Merlin, denn in den ganzen Jahren, in denen er nun in Arthurs Diensten stand, hatte dieser nicht ein einziges Mal angeboten, etwas zu tun, das er genauso gut auch Merlin hätte auftragen können.

Arthur schnaubte, den Blick auf das Holz gerichtet, das er aufschichtete. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Holz hatte Feuer gefangen, das auf ihrer kleinen Lichtung warmes Licht verbreitete. Während Arthur mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, belegte Merlin das Feuer lautlos mit einem Zauber, der dafür sorgte, dass niemand darauf aufmerksam werden würde. Merlin rutschte näher heran und ließ die Hitze so viel Kälte wie möglich vertreiben. Er sah schweigend zu, wie Arthur die Hasen häutete und ausnahm, bevor er sie über dem Feuer briet. Arthur nahm eine Hand voll Schnee, wischte sich damit das Blut von den Händen und zischte, als sich die Kälte auf seiner Haut ausbreitete.

Arthur setzte sich neben Merlin, ihre Schultern berührten sich und Arthur streckte die Arme aus, damit das Feuer seine eiskalten Hände trocknen und aufwärmen konnte. Merlin war eine Zeit lang still, dann steckte er sich die Hände unter die Achselhöhlen und betrachtete Arthur von der Seite. „Woher kam das denn?“, fragte er ruhig. Der Stichelei zum Trotz war Merlin Arthurs Verschlossenheit bei der Arbeit aufgefallen.

Arthur zog sich die Handschuhe wieder an und dehnte die Finger, bevor er den Blick dem Feuer zuwandte. Eine Weile sagte er nichts, dann seufzte er schwer. Den Kiefer angespannt betrachtete er die Bäume auf der anderen Seite. „Ich kann _sehr wohl_ auf die aufpassen, für die ich verantwortlich bin, Merlin.“

Merlin biss sich auf die Lippe. Er kannte Arthur seit zehn Jahren und durchschaute ihn besser als sich selbst. „Euch trifft keine Schuld“, sagte er bestimmt.

Arthurs Kiefer zuckte. „Nein?“, fragte Arthur scharf.

Merlin seufzte und lehnte sich an Arthurs Schulter. „Nein“, erwiderte er. „Schuld ist immer noch Morgana.“

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, rutschte aber nicht von Merlin weg. „Ich habe Gwaine und die anderen als Spähtrupp losgeschickt“, sagte er. Die Schuldgefühle darüber, dass er nicht selbst dort gewesen war, traten deutlich zutage.

„Gwaine hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas getan, das er nicht tun wollte“, stichelte Merlin. Arthur schnaubte. „Ich weiß, sie geben Euch nicht die Schuld, also solltet Ihr Euch auch keine Vorwürfe machen.“

Arthur schwieg einen Augenblick lang, sein Kiefer zuckte einmal mehr, dann schluckte er und sah Merlin aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Ich hätte sie retten können“, bekannte er.

„Wie?“, wollte Merlin wissen. „Ihr wusstet doch gar nicht, dass sie hätte gerettet werden müssen. Und selbst wenn ihr es versucht hättet... Morgana hatte ihre Wahl schon getroffen.“ Merlin hatte diese Unterhaltung mit Gaius und sich selbst schon so oft geführt, dass er sie sich ins Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatte.

„Ich _hätte_ es wissen sollen“, sagte Arthur, dessen Körper sich immer mehr anspannte, beschwörend.

„Sie kann zaubern, Arthur“, sagte Merlin ruhig. Egal wie gern Uther sie auch gehabt haben mochte, Merlin war sich sicher, dass Uthers Hass auf alles, was mit Zauberei zusammenhing, irgendwann auch vor Morgana nicht mehr haltgemacht hätte. Sie hatte einen Grund gehabt, sich allein gelassen zu fühlen. Sie hatte einen Grund gehabt, einen Hass auf alle Menschen in ihrer Umgebung zu entwickeln, weil denen nie aufgefallen war, dass etwas nicht stimmte (oder dass sie, wie im Falle von Gaius und Merlin, die ganze Zeit so getan hatten, als hätten sie nichts bemerkt). Manchmal hatte Merlin fast Verständnis für Morgana... fast.

Der Angst, der Einsamkeit und der Lügen zum Trotz, Merlin konnte das, was Morgana aus reiner Rachgier getan hatte, nicht einfach dulden. Die Leben, die sie unschuldigen Menschen genommen hatte, nur weil Uther sie ihr ganzes Leben lang angelogen und die Morgana angeborene Zauberkraft als böse ausgerufen hatte. Merlin konnte Morganas Wunsch verstehen, Uther tot zu sehen, konnte sogar ihr Verlangen nachvollziehen, Arthur tot zu sehen (nicht dass Merlin es je soweit würde kommen lassen – nicht solange er lebte), aber er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie sich gegen die Menschen hatte wenden können, die sie so lange mit aller Kraft beschützt hatte.

„Ich weiß das, Merlin“, blaffte Arthur.

„Ich mein‘ ja nur“, sagte Merlin vorsichtig, „selbst _wenn_ Ihr Bescheid gewusst hättet, was hätte das denn schon gebracht?“ Er streckte die Hand aus, um die Hasen umzudrehen, und setzte sich dann wieder neben Arthur hin, so dass ihre Schultern sich berührten. „Uther hätte seine Einstellung zur Zauberei nicht geändert“, sagte Merlin leise, „nicht einmal für Morgana.“

Arthur schluckte schwer, drehte den Kopf von Merlin weg und ballte seine Hände in seinem Schoss zu Fäusten. „Ich hätte sie beschützt“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Merlin neigte den Kopf. Er wusste, Arthur glaubte das tatsächlich, und es könnte sein, dass er das auch wirklich getan hätte, aber Arthur hatte Uthers Vorurteile vom Tage seiner Geburt an in sich aufgesogen. Dagegen ließ sich nur schwer ankämpfen. Er spürte, wie sich Arthur bewegte, fühlte seinen Blick auf sich, hielt seinen Kopf jedoch weiterhin gesenkt.

„Du glaubst mir nicht“, sagte Arthur unbewegt.

Merlin blickte stirnrunzelnd zu Boden und zog die Knie an die Brust. Einen Moment lang stützte er die Stirn auf die Knie, dann wandte er sich Arthur zu. Er sehnte sich danach, dem anderen Mann den Schmerz vom Gesicht zu streichen, schloss jedoch seine Arme nur noch fester um seine angezogenen Beine. „Ihr glaubt immer noch, Zauberei sei böse“, flüsterte Merlin mit rasendem Herzen. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung mit Arthur nicht führen, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Er sehnte sich danach, Arthur von seiner Zauberkraft zu erzählen, aber er konnte es noch nicht. Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass Arthur ihn töten oder vertreiben würde, nicht solange dieser ihn brauchte. Arthur konnte Gwaine und die anderen nicht alleine retten.

Es war eine Tatsache, dass Arthur meistens nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, als Merlin sich der Magie bedient hatte, um ihm das Leben zu retten oder das von Arthurs Rittern oder allen anderen in Camelot. Leider war es auch so, dass Arthur nur mit den Menschen mit Zauberkräften in Kontakt gekommen war, die ihn für die Sünden seines Vaters hatten umbringen wollen. „Wegen Zauberei ist Leon noch am Leben“, sagte Merlin plötzlich. Arthur war vielleicht nicht dort gewesen, als die Druiden sich des Heiligen Grals bedient hatten, aber das war mit Sicherheit ein Beispiel dafür, dass Magie auch Gutes bewirken konnte.

Arthurs Mund zuckte. „Ja“, stimmte der König zu, sagte aber weiter nichts, obwohl Merlin seine Gedanken praktisch hören konnte. Ein Fall, in dem Zauberei in den letzten zehn Jahren für etwas Gutes verwendet worden war, war kaum ein unwiderlegbarer Beweis.

Merlin seufzte. „Warum sollte etwas davon jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen?“, fragte er müde. „Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Arthur, egal wie sehr wir das auch wollen.“ Das wusste Merlin nur zu gut.

Arthur nickte. „Es gibt vieles, was ich ändern würde, wenn ich es könnte“, murmelte er. Merlin ging es auch so.

Er griff nach den Hasen und streckte Arthur einen hin. Sie aßen schweigend und Merlin seufzte, als ihm vom Essen warm wurde und sein Magen sich füllte. Er sah zu, wie Arthur desinteressiert an seinem Mahl herumfingerte, die Schultern hochgezogen und die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

„Wir werden sie finden“, sagte Merlin ruhig. Während sie gegessen hatten, war es dunkel geworden. Über ihnen leuchteten die Sterne und eine Kälte breitete sich aus, die nicht einmal das Feuer vertreiben konnte. Merlin fröstelte und vergrub die Hände erneut in den Achselhöhlen.

Arthur stieß einen verärgerten Laut aus und stand auf. „Komm schon“, sagte er, bückte sich und riss Merlin vom Baumstamm weg, an den sie sich gekauert hatten. „Wir sollten etwas schlafen.“

Dazu musste Merlin nicht überredet werden. Er ging von ihrem dürftigen Lager weg, um zu pinkeln, während Arthur die Überreste des Feuers entfernte. Sie würden sowieso nicht lange schlafen und das Feuer spendete nicht genug Wärme, damit sie nicht froren. Außerdem war es sicherer, kein Feuer brennen zu lassen, wenn sie doch wussten, dass Morganas Männer vermutlich immer noch den Wald nach ihnen absuchten und vom Feuer angelockt werden könnten. Merlin war so erschöpft, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er noch genug Kraft hatte, den Schutzzauber die ganze Nacht aufrecht zu erhalten.

Merlin kam zurückgeeilt und schauderte, als er unter die ausladenden Äste schlüpfte, um sich dort neben Arthur hinzulegen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief und zitternd ein, schloss die Augen und versuchte, einzuschlafen.

„Nein, Merlin“, brummte Arthur auf einmal und stand auf. „Du musst auf der anderen Seite liegen“, sagte er über Merlin gebeugt.

Merlin machte die Augen auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was?“

„Ich schlafe immer links“, erwiderte Arthur und bedeutete Merlin, er solle rüber rutschen.

Merlin schnüffelte beleidigt, tat aber wie ihm geheißen und machte Arthur genug Platz, damit dieser sich wieder neben ihm hinlegen konnte. Als Arthur mit seiner in Kettenhemd und Rüstung steckenden Schulter gegen ihn stieß, protestierte Merlin hörbar. Nach weiterem Herumwälzen, blieb Arthur schließlich ruhig liegen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Hände um den Griff des Schwertes geklammert. Merlin stand kurz davor, einzuschlafen, als Arthur erneut das Wort ergriff. „Merlin.“

„Hmm?“, grunzte Merlin.

„Ich höre dich schnaufen“, sagte Arthur spitz.

„Verzeihung“, grummelte Merlin.

Ein paar herrliche Minuten lang herrschte Stille und trotz der Kälte und Arthurs eiskalter Metallrüstung, die sich an seine Seite drückte, war Merlin fast eingeschlafen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Merlin“, murmelte Arthur.

Merlin öffnete die Augen und schluckte schwer. „Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?“, flüsterte er zurück. Er konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, nicht an Arthurs Seite zu sein. Sie hatten so vieles zusammen durchgemacht, Gutes und Schlechtes. Manchmal schien es, es hätte das Schlechte überwogen, aber Merlin hätte nirgends sonst sein wollen.

„Wenn alles anders gewesen wäre...“, sagte Arthur mit leiser Stimme und brach ab. Merlin spürte, wie Arthur ihm mit den Fingern über die Seite fuhr, dabei seinen Namen flüsterte und die Hand dann wieder wegzog. Merlin schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Er hatte zehn Jahre lang versucht, die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die er für Arthur hegte, und Arthur, wie er wusste, auch für ihn – er versuchte es immer noch. Sie hatten beide so vieles für ihr Schicksal, für ihre Pflichten geopfert. Zitternd stieß er den Atem aus, presste die Augen zusammen und sagte mit kratziger Stimme: „Ich weiß.“

Arthur schwieg einen Moment lang, dann sagte er unwirsch: „Schlaf jetzt, Merlin.“

Merlin lächelte, obwohl ihm das Herz weh tat. „Gute Nacht, Arthur.“


End file.
